dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vaerya (3.5e Campaign Setting)/Creatures
Noble Creatures Among the noble creatures of Vaerya are included all manner of beast who's bloodline was once touched by the power of the Valkyrie, or found it's way to the Vaeryan's celestial home. Some more unusual creatures also belong here, listed below. Note: this list is not comprehensive, as there are many rare and elusive creatures in the world of Vaerya, and it would take far too many jigawatts to list them all here. Griffons - Noble and fierce, Griffons are known to be powerful enemies of wyverns, driftwarped, and evil creatures of all kinds. Beware these animalistic champions of justice, for they are unpredictable and wild. Elementals - chaotic and swirling creatures, Elementals are found only in the most inhospitable of regions. Usually tricky and entertaining, minor ones are happy to help adventurers find their way, while the larger and more powerful ones require more incentive to lend their mighty hands. (Alignment is usually Neutral Good, as opposed to the SRD information) Vile Creatures Herein lie the evil beasts that wander the realms, turned into dire versions of their former selves through the touch of chaos, or into fiendish monstrosities touched by the powers of the Fallen. Also included in this category are some specific dangers of the wild that adventurers would do well to be wary of. Wyverns - Violent and sadistic dragon-like monsters, Wyverns are ferocious hunters that haunt the remote roads of the wilderness. Quick to take advantage of any weakness, they hunt for sport and are deadly effective. Variants are found in every corner of the world. Giants - Cruel and vindictive, the giants of Vaerya have a constant chip on their shoulder. Living in brutal tribes, they happily devour any unfortunate traveler who happens across their den. Giants often make huge sculptures out of the bones of their victims, and are always tempted by a good fight. Along with their racial abilities, many giants also gain levels in barbarian as they go out in search of food and trophies. Planar Animals Driftwarped Dragonspawn Neutral Creatures These are the natural animals of the forest living in harmony as natural living things do. Also here are races and creatures who's agenda remains unknown, or who are motivated purely by self interest and preservation. Many are wild and can be dangerous when provoked, but can also be helpful should the situation arise. Centaur - Nomadic and tribal, the Centaur are sworn mortal enemies of the Minotaur. They can be found in virtually any corner of Vaerya, and are often considered dangerous by the civilized races. Not tolerated in cities, Centaur travel over vast territories, making war on the Minotaur whenever possible. It is possible to trade with the Centaur, if one speaks their language, but any friendly relations with them could instigate Minotaur aggression. (alignment is almost always True Neutral, as opposed to the SRD information) Minotaur - Wild and shamanistic, the Minotaur make their homes in crude stone forts all across the surface of Vaerya. Considered dangerous by the civilized races, contact with Minotaur is usually minimal. It is possible to trade with them, assuming you speak the language, but doing so could easily bring down the wrath of the nomadic Centaur down on your head. The Minotaur are brutal opponents, and as dead set against the Centaur as the Centaur are against them. (Alignment is almost always True Neutral, as opposed to the SRD information) Dragons - Mighty beasts of war, the remaining dragons are scattered far and wide. After their gods were defeated and their armies scattered at the end of the Dragonwars, the remnants of their armies settled for simply living in Vaerya instead of ruling it. More or less apathetic, dragons no longer work together on anything but the simplest of mutually beneficial arrangements. Greedy and highly intelligent, dragons love to play tricks, and can be bought for the right price. Often hired to guard vast treasures, they can be a constant thorn in the side of adventurers. (It should be noted that only the chromatic dragons of the SRD are included in this campaign setting. Metallic, gem, and other types of true dragons are extremely rare, and their existence is less than myth or fancy to the mortal races) Kobolds - Once the cannon fodder of the mighty dragon armies, Kobolds are now neutral emissaries of trade. Found in the seedy districts of all major cities and in caravans traveling the breadth and width of the world, they are shrewd and clever traders. Often dealing in dangerous or illegal merchandise, they like to stay under the radar of the local authorities, but often have highly sought after and useful items. It's often said that 'Kobolds is for Kobolds, and if he tells you different, you're getting swindled', as their racial loyalty is remarkably high. (Alignment is almost always Lawful Neutral, as opposed to the SRD information) Fey - Clever and mischievous creatures, all forms of Fey are native to the lower Celestial realm. Born of a mysterious power, their innate abilities are directly opposed to the demonic blood magic as well as the dark eldritch powers of the Drift. Fey make it known quite strongly that they prefer either to be left to their own devices, or simply wish to tease and harass other races for enjoyment. When pestered, they often turn mortals insane, or simply kill them outright. Not to be taken lightly, the fey have claimed certain spaces in the wilderness, and one would be wise to be wary of their power. ---- Category:Vaerya Setting